You go Blondie
by BigG1999
Summary: Calzona one-shot. Cute family time. Set in the future
1. You go Blondie

I smile as I look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"He's got your eyes" Calliope says, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"They look amazing with your skin" I say, melting into her arms.

"I love you" She whispers into my ear.

"Okay ladies, enough of your love feast" Bailey says as she walks in.

"Come on Miranda" I say with a grin.

"Do not use my first name Robbins" She snaps at me.

"You know you love it" Calliope says.

"Give me that beautiful little boy" She says, taking him out of my arms.

"Hey that's my baby" I say, my arms feeling empty.

"Yeah and I'm taking him away so you two can do whatever it is you were doing" She says, walking out with him.

"You did amazing baby" She whispers.

"Is your hand okay" I ask, I was squeezing really hard.

She laughs, causing my body to move.

"Yes my hand is fine" She says.

I tilt my head back and up, looking into those brown eyes I love so much. She smiles her perfect smile before she closes the gap between our lips. The kiss doesn't heat up, it doesn't need to. It's about nothing but love. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"What are you thinking" I ask with a smile.

"I'm wondering if our son has your smile, and if he does how I'm ever going to say no to him" She says, a twinkle in her eyes.

"The same way I say no to Sofia" I say with a smile.

"Mama" I hear a small voice yell.

"Hi baby girl" I say with a smile as Sofia runs in and jumps on my bed.

I hug my little Miss.

"Have you been good for Cristina" I ask.

"Yup" She says, playing with the keys she has.

"Thank you for watching her" Calliope says from behind me.

"Yeah, I'll be back. I need a shower and food" Yang says as she leaves.

"I can't believe we let her watch our child" I say with a laugh.

"They love her" Callie whispers, kissing my neck gently and lovingly.

"I love you" I whisper, leaning my head back again and letting our lips connect.

"Ladies, really" Bailey asks as she comes back in with our little boy.

"I wanna see him" Sofia yells.

"Inside voice" Calliope scolds.

I take him out of Baileys arms. I watch as Sofia looks at him with interest.

"Say hello to Tim, Timothy Everett Robbins" Callie says from behind me, pulling me even closer into her.

"After your daddy and uncle" I say with a smile.

"Daddys middle name was Everreff" She says excited, but not quite getting the name right.

"Yeah it was baby girl" I say with a sad smile.

"Mark is looking down on your guys right now with a huge smile" Bailey says with a smile.

I hear a faint 'You go Blondie' in my other ear, but I know it's just a old memory.I look up and sightly thank Mark for blessing me with this family.

I grin when Callie tries to pull me even closer. Sofia yawns and snuggles into my tummy. I feel Calliope smile against my neck as Tim opens his beautiful blue eyes again.

"We got us a perfect little family" She whispers, kissing my neck once more.


	2. I'm going Sloan

"Timothy Everreff Robbins" Sofia yells.

"Sofia inside voice" I scold.

"He's being bad" She says.

"He's a baby" I say, picking him up.

"Can I go draw" She asks, looking up at me with Calliopes eyes.

"Sure baby girl" I say, giving her head a pat and going to the kitchen.

I sway back and forth with Tim in my arms as I make him a bottle. My boobs hurt a bit too much for him to have any from them right now. I grab it out of the microwave, dab a bit on my wrist then I give it to him. I smile as I look down at the beautiful little boy. He opens his eyes and I get lost in them.

"Oh my god" I whisper.

"What are you saying oh my god about" Calliope asks as comes in and wraps her arms around my waist.

"He doesn't have my eyes" I say.

"Of course he has your eyes" She says with a laugh.

"No, look closer. His eyes are lighter than mine" I say.

"Oh. My. God" She whispers.

"Mark. He has Marks eyes" I say.

"Yeah he does, how is that possible" She asks.

"Mark" I whisper with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blondie" Mark says as he runs up to me.<p>

"Mark, what do you want" I ask annoyed, he did just make my girlfriend pregnant.

"If you don't forgive me soon I'll make your kids look like me" He says.

"My kids will look like me, and Callie's kids will look like her. No kid will ever look like you" I snap.

"Whatever, when your kid turns out to have my eyes you'll remember this and curse yourself Blondie" He says walking away.

"We have the same eyes" I yell after him.

"Not true, yours are darker and brighter than mine' He yells back.

* * *

><p>"What baby" Calliope asks.<p>

"One time when I was fighting with Mark he told me that if I didn't get over it soon that he'd make my kids look like him" I say with a small laugh.

"Well then maybe we'll have a little Mark running around" She whispers.

"He said I'd curse myself for it, but I'm thanking myself instead" I say as I look down at my son.

"Mark always had the best way to make up a mistake" She says with a small laugh.

"We were fighting over him getting you pregnant with Sofia, I guess I owe him a lot" I say with a sad smile.

"I love you baby" She whispers, kissing the back of my neck softly.

"I love you too" I whisper, leaning my head back and kissing her temple.

"Mommy" Sofia yells as she runs into the room.

"Hey baby girl" Callie says, releasing me and picking up Sofia.

"Bedtime" Sofia asks.

"Yeah it's bedtime" Calliope says as she leaves the kitchen.

"I'm going Sloan" I whisper, following my beautiful girls.


End file.
